Et grandir : Bonus
by Mizore
Summary: Des chapitres racontant des histoires parallèles à ma fanfiction "Et grandir...". Ils peuvent être lus sans connaître l'histoire principale, bien sûr, mais avouez que c'est dommage, non ?
1. La révélation de Sakura

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas et est la propriété de Masahi Kishimoto.

**Genre** : one-shot parallèle à ma fic « Et grandir… »

**Rating** : T (pour les gros mots)

* * *

One-Shot : La révélation de Sakura

Lorsque Sakura entra dans la taverne, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'atmosphère lourde, presque irrespirable, qui envahissait la salle. Au dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la lueur tamisée de la pièce n'éclairait guère plus que le nuage de fumée douceâtre qui flottait près du plafond. L'établissement était bondé mais le brouhaha restait bas, comme un murmure incessant qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Personne ne voulait être entendu, personne ne voulait être remarqué. Elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait : un repère de déserteurs.

Elle ne tarda pas à repérer la flamboyante chevelure blonde d'Ino Yamanaka, assise derrière une table, dans un coin. Elle aurait bien voulu s'agacer de si peu de discrétion mais ses propres cheveux – aussi roses qu'ils l'avaient toujours été – ne devaient pas être beaucoup moins voyants, même dissimulés sous la capuche de sa cape. En silence, elle s'approcha de son amie et s'assis naturellement à côté d'elle, dos au mur. Ce réflexe la fit sourire. À peine quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, depuis qu'elle avait déserté de Konoha, et elle était déjà conditionnée par l'inlassable traque des chasseurs de déserteurs. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à se trouver une vraie planque, un de ces jours, pour être tranquille.

- Pile à l'heure, lui dit Ino après un clin d'œil de salutation. Comment ça va, Grand Front ?

- À merveille, lui répondit celle-ci avec une touche d'ironie. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma meilleure amie. C'était quand, déjà ?

- Il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme il y a un peu plus de huit mois, dit Ino en continuant la plaisanterie. Un jour où, paraît-il, des shinobis ont trahi et déserté le village caché de Konoha, sans aucune raison apparente. Ça te dit quelque chose, cette histoire ?

- Vaguement, mais c'était dans une autre vie.

Le sourire d'Ino perdit sensiblement de son entrain. La remarque grinçante de Sakura était déprimante et défaitiste, mais terriblement vraie. Leur vie à Konoha leur semblait si lointaine, à toute les deux, qu'elles n'avaient même pas besoin d'en parler pour être d'accord là-dessus.

De son côté, Sakura regrettait d'avoir laissé échappé ça. Même si elle le pensait, ce n'était pas la peine de contaminer Ino avec ce fichu pessimisme qui la poursuivait depuis quelques temps. D'autant plus qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autrement plus important à lui annoncer. Elle se demandait bien comment son amie prendrait la nouvelle. Mal, probablement. Après tout…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? siffla soudain Ino en plissant les yeux. Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête. On dirait la Sakura de l'Académie, la petite chialeuse.

- La ferme, sale truie ! répliqua Sakura par automatisme – au moins un qu'elle n'avait pas perdu, ces huit derniers mois. Si tu savais ce dont je voulais te parler, tu partirais en courant.

Ino haussa un sourcil d'un air sarcastique, visiblement peu convaincue. Bon dieu, elle aussi avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Comment cela pouvait-il s'être produit aussi vite ?

- Mouais, répliqua-elle. Ça m'étonnerais mais bon, accouche maintenant que tu y es.

- N'utilise pas cette expression, tiqua Sakura. Oh, et puis merde, tu l'auras voulu.

Sakura attendit soigneusement qu'un groupe dépasse leur table – pendant qu'Ino semblait se demander de quelle expression elle parlait. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une information de très grande importance, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être entendue par n'importe qui.

- J'ai rencontré Sasuke, lâcha-t-elle alors. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier.

Le visage impassible, Ino cligna des yeux. Une fois.

- Oh, c'est surprenant. Mais pas de quoi de me faire déguerpir, je t'assure. Et après ? Vous vous êtes tapés dessus ?

- Non, on a juste discuté. Je lui aurais bien foutu une branlée mais il avait l'air bizarre.

- C'est quoi, ça, « bizarre » ? C'est plus ou moins que d'habitude ? Et de quoi vous avez parlez ? Arrête de faire des mystères, bordel ! On n'est pas là pour ça !

- Bizarre comme… comme… Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! T'as pas fini de me mettre la pression ?

- C'est bon, on se calme, soupira Ino. Bon sang, avec toi il suffit de prononcer le nom de Sasuke pour que ça parte en couille.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es vulgaire. En plus, si tu savais…

- … Je me barrerais en courant, oui, on avait compris. Allez, vas-y !

Elle allait le dire. Elle devait le dire. Ino s'était déplacé depuis Suna juste pour la voir, elle n'allait laisser tomber maintenant. « Allez, Sakura, tu peux le faire, c'est juste ta meilleure amie. Et puis, c'est pas la fin du monde, si ? C'était même plutôt le contraire, sur le coup. Comment t'as dis, déjà ? Comme si tu commençais enfin à vivre ? » La bonne blague. Ses chances de crever avaient pratiquement doublé, depuis ça. Voyant qu'Ino commençait à s'impatienter pour de bon, elle lâcha de but en blanc :

- On a couché ensemble.

Si son amie avait quelque chose dans la bouche, à ce moment-là, elle aurait sûrement tout recraché. Mais puisque qu'elle ne faisait visiblement pas confiance au barman de la taverne, elle se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et d'envoyer sa mâchoire se fracasser sur la table. Façon de parler, bien sûr. Au bout d'un moment, elle se reprit et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, stupéfaite.

- Putain de bordel de merde, laissa-t-elle échapper très intelligemment.

- C'est si surprenant que ça ? demanda Sakura, légèrement vexée – c'est vrai, quoi.

- De quoi ? Que t'ais couché avec quelqu'un ? Nan, pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su que tu cachais bien ton jeu.

- D'autant plus que t'es loin d'être en reste, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je t'emmerde, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Mais n'empêche, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu le fasses avec Sasuke. Tu l'as drogué ?

- Même pas. Pourtant, j'avais fini par être persuadée qu'il était pédé.

- Moi aussi. Il s'est passé quoi, ensuite ?

Ah, la partie délicate. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Pas encore.

- On a dormi et il s'est barré tôt le matin.

- Ah. C'est tout ? Tu m'as quand même pas fait venir de Suna pour ça ?

- Si seulement… soupira-t-elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec les mystères !

- Mais tu me fais chier, à la fin ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Elles s'interrompirent brusquement. Retrouver sa meilleure amie, c'est bien. Reprendre ses vieux réflexes de crêpage de chignon, ça passe encore. S'engueuler au beau milieu d'une pièce remplie de déserteurs, c'est tout de suite moins cool. Elles baissèrent le ton en s'assassinant du regard.

- C'est toi qui l'auras cherché, siffla Sakura. Ça fait deux mois que ça s'est passé, et il n'y a aucun doute possible : je suis enceinte.

Si Ino avait été choquée, quelques instants plus tôt, elle n'aurait sans doute pas trouvé les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Merde, alors. Coucher à droite à gauche, c'était ce qu'elle faisait presque tous les jours, si elle voulait vraiment être honnête. Mais coucher avec Sasuke, pour sa part, elle aurait sans doute hésité. Et à la place de Sakura, elle n'aurait certainement pas franchit le cap. Pas avec toute cette dégoulinade de sentiments. Pas avec le nombre de râteaux qu'elle s'était déjà prit de la part de son amour d'enfance. Selon Ino, c'était du masochisme à l'état pur, rien de moins. Et elle avait bien raison, si l'on voyait où en était sa meilleure amie, à présent.

- Depuis combien de temps en es-tu sûre ? demanda-t-elle, beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Quinze jours, environ.

- _Quinze jours_ _?_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je t'ai contacté, je t'ai attendue, et je suis allé voir un médecin, répondit Sakura sans sourciller le moins du monde.

- Tu as _vu un médecin_ ? s'exclama-t-elle le plus bas possible. Mais tu _es_ médecin ! Et moi aussi ! T'es malade, ou quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques jours, le temps que j'arrive ?

- Fallait bien que je vérifie, non ? gronda son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas quand tu pouvais éviter de prendre autant de risques inutiles, abrutie sans cervelle !

En tant que meilleure amie, Ino savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et elle le ferait. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle allait faire n'allait certainement pas plaire à Sakura, mais c'était pour son bien. Uniquement pour son bien et pour sa putain de santé mentale.

- Tu dois te faire avorter, asséna-t-elle sans prendre la peine de tourner autour du pot.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, soupira Sakura. Mais c'est n…

- Et moi, je savais que tu refuserais, la coupa-t-elle. Mais bon sang, fais pas la conne, Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, de ce gosse ? Il n'a même pas de père ! Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que Sasuke en aura quelque chose à foutre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il ne le sait pas encore.

- Comment ça « pas encore » ? Il ne va rien savoir du tout ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça, je peux m'occuper de te faire avorter avant que ça ne dérape complètement.

- Je t'ai déjà dis non, Ino.

Elle n'avait même pas l'air énervé, la garce. Elle était plus coriace qu'elle ne le pensait, mais Ino allait lui faire lâcher prise. Elle ne la laisserait pas gâcher sa vie pour un gosse qui ne lui apporterait que des emmerdes, comme tous les porteurs du sharingan. Sakura et son amour aveugle pour Sasuke n'étaient pas – et ne seraient jamais – compatibles. Elle s'était peut-être endurcie avec les années, mais pas assez pour résister à ces saloperies d'Uchiha sans y laisser la peau.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, lui fit Sakura en souriant. J'y ai déjà réfléchis, et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai mis si longtemps à te contacter.

- Ah ouais ? grogna-t-elle. Bah, on ne dirait pas.

- Tu te rappelles du jour de notre désertion, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre à une telle stupidité, Ino ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ce soir-là, j'ai discuté avec Hinata et Neji Hyuuga. Ils se disputaient comme des gamins.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

- Laisse-moi finir. Nous plaisantions au sujet de ce que nous ferions subir à Sasuke si nous lui mettions la main dessus, et j'ai dis – pour rire – que la seule chose qu'il daignerait encore vouloir c'était une pute pour assurer la descendance du sharingan. Ils m'ont presque prit au sérieux, et Neji m'a même suggéré d'y réfléchir. Je n'y pensais même pas, à cette époque, au point que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ni pourquoi Hinata l'a engueulé.

- … Je crains le pire.

- Ce n'est pas le pire, Ino, dit-elle en balayant la salle du regard, s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction – encore un nouveau réflexe. C'est juste une idée géniale.

- Une idée géniale ? aboya l'autre en la fixant méchamment. Tu tiens tant que ça à passer le reste de ta vie avec Sasuke accroché à tes basques ? Tout en sachant qu'il ne le ferait même pas pour toi, en plus de ça ?

Elle s'énervait vraiment, maintenant.

- _Merde_, Sakura ! Tu as toi-même traité la « porteuse » de pute ! Tu veux être une pute à ce point ? T'es dingue !

Sakura était sûre qu'elle le prendrait mal. C'était obligé. Mais ça ne changerait rien à sa décision, et Ino le savait. Elle commençait déjà à se calmer, d'ailleurs. Découragée, elle était affalée sur sa chaise en regardant son amie d'un air incrédule.

- Tu avais raison, Sakura, dit-elle. Si j'avais su ce dont tu allais me parler, je me serais cassée en courant.

Sakura allait pourrir sa propre vie avec un mioche que les trois quarts de la population ninja voudraient buter. Oh, il avait toujours une chance de s'en sortir, bien sûr. S'il vivait, il était condamné à rester caché toute sa vie avec le monde entier à dos. Et s'il mourrait, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que sa mère finirait par s'en remettre. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle serait malheureuse. Ino avait la désagréable impression que Sakura prenait un malin plaisir à se faire souffrir, que ce soit en amour ou en… famille ? Maternité ?

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu fais ça, Grand Front ?

- Devine.

- T'es toujours amoureuse, hein ? T'es sûre que c'est pas juste un vieux souvenir qui refait surface parce que t'as couché avec lui ?

- Bah ouais. Et puis, on a discuté avant de se jeter dessus, je te rappelle.

- Et alors ? grinça-t-elle, s'empêchant de faire remarquer que c'était une technique d'approche tout à fait basique lorsqu'on voulait coucher avec quelqu'un.

- Il n'a pas tellement changé, depuis qu'il est gamin, poursuivit Sakura. Il fonctionne toujours de la même manière, c'est tellement prévisible. Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je le connais.

_- Et alors ?_

Là, Sakura hésita pour de bon. Ça paraissait franchement cucul, quand c'était dit à haute voix.

- Je pense que… qu'il se sent… seul. Et que j'ai vraiment une chance, avec lui. Une chance qu'il puisse m'aimer.

Ino en resta sur le cul comme deux ronds de flan. Elle qui commençait à croire que Grand Front avait changé, alors qu'en vérité elle était restée une indécrottable gamine romantique !

- Une chance ! Il s'est barré dès le matin, Sakura ! Il s'est cassé la queue entre les jambes et tu n'as pas eu la moindre nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il t'a laissée en plan !

- C'est là que tu te plantes, répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. On s'est revu juste avant que je ne m'aperçoive que j'étais enceinte.

C'est pas vrai. Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé parler. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai toujours pas dis en quoi j'avais besoin de toi.

- … Je peux toujours te faire avorter, si tu veux.

- Non merci. Par contre, je veux bien que tu m'aides à coincer Sasuke.

- Nan, c'est vrai ? se moqua Ino avec un sourire en coin. C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas si partageuse.

Au moins, elle a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, pensa Sakura en s'efforçant de ne pas prendre la mouche. Une prise de bec au milieu de la taverne ne serait pas ce que l'on appelait communément une bonne idée.

- Le connaissant, reprit-elle en baissant la voix au cas où. Il va flipper dès le moment où j'aurai sous-entendu que mon ventre pourrait éventuellement commencer à s'arrondir.

Elle se figea en entendant ses propres mots. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça sous cet angle des choses. Dis comme ça, c'était vachement flippant pour elle aussi ! Elle s'imagina deux secondes avec un ventre énorme et les seins à bloc, puis chassa immédiatement l'image de son esprit avant d'avoir des sueurs froides.

- Dans tous les cas, reprit-elle après avoir déglutit difficilement. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de mains pendant la grossesse, puisque je ne serais pas en état de me défendre. Comme il n'est pas du genre à prendre ses responsabilités, je compte sur toi pour l'y obliger.

- Mmoui… fit Ino en se frottant le menton. Explique-moi juste pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te protéger moi-même. On sait toute les deux que j'en suis parfaitement capable.

- Parce que je refuse de t'exiler de Suna pendant neuf… sept mois. Et parce que je veux que Sasuke s'habitue à l'idée avant de se retrouver avec un môme entre les pattes.

- Si ça c'est pas de la dorloterie…

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je suis sur le point de faire du chantage à mon Grand Amour. Tu te rends compte ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Pfft… !

Ino consentit à rire. Elle consentit aussi à ignorer l'effroi qu'elle discernait dans les yeux de Sakura. Tout comme elle consentit à aller chercher Sasuke Uchiha par la peau des fesses, un mois plus tard – le temps qu'elles lui mettent la main dessus après qu'il ait appris la nouvelle ; c'était qu'il avait couru sacrément vite lorsqu'il avait entendu Sakura prononcer les mots « bébé », « responsabilité » et « futur papa ». Il s'était sacrément bien planqué, aussi. Mais personne n'échappait à Ino Yamanaka, et surtout pas un mec.

De toute évidence, il aurait bien aimé s'esquiver – c'était écrit sur son front, le pauvre gars – mais maintenant que sa chérie autoproclamée le tenait, elle ne risquait pas de le laisser s'échapper à nouveau. Plus cette fois, en tous cas. La connaissant, elle allait lui en faire baver et lui faire payer ce qu'il leur avait fait subir pendant toutes ces années. En pire.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ino eut pitié d'un homme.

oOo

Fin du One-Shot.

* * *

Je me demande si j'ai bien réussi à faire ressortir toutes les idées que je voulais. La première d'entre elles étant bien sûr le pire cauchemar d'un mec qui a mis une nana enceinte : le chantage (peut-être ? Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette situation, personnellement, alors je suppose).

En tous cas, je me suis bien marrée ! Vous avez peut-être été choqués de voir Ino et Sakura si vulgaires, mais il y a au moins deux bonnes raisons à cela. Premièrement, elles sont amères d'avoir dû quitter leur village, ce sont des solitaires qui mettront des années à se remettre. Je regrette presque de les avoir fait si bavardes, d'ailleurs (mais faut pas se leurrer : deux meilleures amies qui se retrouvent, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement). Deuxièmement, il fallait absolument que je place les expressions telles que « _accoucher_ » et « _partir en couille quand on parle de Sasuke_ » avant la révélation de Sakura. C'était excellent ! Je rigolais toute seule devant mon ordi, regrettant seulement que les lecteurs ne puissent pas comprendre ma petite blague (Oh et puis, vous n'avez qu'à relire). Sans oublier qu'elles sont toujours des ados. À toutes les époques, dans tous les univers inventés par les écrivains, les ados sont grossiers, rebelles, insolents… Et j'allais pas en faire des enfants de cœur, non plus, ce sont quand même des déserteurs.

Quoi d'autre… Ah oui, je fais passer Sasuke pour un lâche, dans cette fic. Mais il faut me comprendre : je ne l'aime pas. Pas du tout. Je le déteste, je le méprise, je le hais. Dans le manga, bien sûr, et à ce stade des scantrads (jusqu'ici, le cas Sasuke va de mal en pis). Et puis, autant je sais reconnaître les qualités des personnages, autant je ne loupe pas non plus leurs défauts. Je suis donc sans appel : Sasuke Uchiha est lâche, il se voile la face en permanence, il se défile sans cesse, il est faible d'esprit et est incapable de reconnaître que celui qu'il déteste le plus n'est autre que lui-même. Face au fanatisme inébranlable que certains lui portent, j'ai essayé maintes fois de changer d'avis, en vain. Je tiens cependant à éclaircir un point : ce personnage ne me laisse pas indifférente et me touche, même si ce n'est pas du bon versant de la colline. D'ailleurs, j'ai énormément de fics qui tournent en rond dans ma tête, toutes centrées sur Sasuke et sa rédemption (pas très original, je sais). L'une d'entre elles finira bien par être écrite et publiée, un jour ou l'autre.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux m'étaler autant sur un personnage qui me donne envie d'exploser mon ordi à chaque fois qu'il apparaît à l'écran. Je crois que je dois être quelque chose comme une fangirl inversée.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur ce one-shot ! Et sur mon blabla aussi, si l'envie vous en prend. Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews !

(Je précise à l'intention de ceux à qui cela aurait échappé que le chapitre 13 de "Et grandir..." est posté !)


	2. Shun Uzumaki

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas et est la propriété de Masahi Kishimoto.

**Genre** : one-shot parallèle à ma fic « Et grandir… »

**Rating** : T (pour les gros mots)

* * *

One-Shot : Shun Uzumaki

Dans un coin isolé du Pays du riz, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année rajusta les nœuds du tissu qui maintenait son enfant sur son dos. Elle passa une main sur son front en sueur, soulevant sa franche pour profiter de la brise rafraichissante. Non loin d'elle, l'homme qui était désormais son mari avait fini de boucler leur sac, qu'il était occupé à fixer solidement à lui. Sans un mot, ils reprirent la route vers ce qui leur paraissait être une trace de civilisation, au loin. La première qu'ils rencontraient depuis bien longtemps. Du haut de leurs dix-neuf ans, ils se sentaient comme s'ils avaient déjà vécu plusieurs siècles.

oOo

Naruto et Hinata venaient d'arriver dans un petit bourg malfamé. Epuisés, ils avaient voyagé au pas de course durant les dernières semaines afin d'échapper aux chasseurs de déserteurs qui leur avaient à nouveau mis la main dessus. Ils avaient fini par leur échapper quelques jours plus tôt, mais étaient encore sous le choc du danger qui les avait menacés de près. De plus, ils avaient fini par se perdre à force de courir dans tous les sens, et ils étaient tombés sur le minuscule village d'Okimono au détour d'une colline.

Paumés, découragés, ils tombèrent plus qu'ils ne s'assirent sur le seul banc public qu'ils croisèrent. C'était la première fois depuis de trop nombreux jours qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de se reposer. Alors que Naruto soupirait longuement, frottant douloureusement ses yeux encrassés, Hinata relâcha sa prise sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et la laissa se dégourdir les jambes.

Hagane avait tout juste un an, mais elle possédait déjà une énergie à lui donner la migraine. La petite fille avait été particulièrement difficile à supporter durant leur fuite, se rebiffant ouvertement face aux restrictions qui lui avaient été imposées. Honnêtement, jamais Hinata n'avait imaginé que ce serait aussi dur de vivre avec leur fille en voyageant constamment. Elle était très jeune mais savait déjà marcher – leur mode de vie mouvementé l'y avait forcée – alors qu'elle balbutiait à peine quelques mots.

Au début, la liberté avait plût à Hinata. Elle avait découvert une indépendance sans limite et s'en était abreuvée jusqu'à presque s'y noyer, elle qui avait toujours vécu entre les barreaux de la demeure Hyuuga. Mais cela faisait trois ans que ça durait, et le goût de la nouveauté avait fini par faner. À présent, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, une seule. Trouver un endroit où sa famille serait en sécurité, et où elle n'aurait plus à trembler chaque seconde pour la vie de sa fille. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à son compagnon, mais elle avait sentit au cours des dernières semaines que lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez.

Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient sales. _Il_ était sale.

- Trouvons-nous une auberge, murmura-t-il à Hinata, la gorge sèche et la voix rauque. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer quelques temps.

Sa femme acquiesça et il la regarda se lever précautionneusement, comme si tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Bon sang, elle avait l'air d'avoir vieillit de dix ans, et la poussière grise dans ses cheveux n'arrangeait rien. Il ne devait guère être plus reluisant, cela dit. La devançant, il prit leur fille dans ses bras à sa place pour la soulager, malgré son lourd sac à dos qui contenait toutes leurs affaires. Hagane était sûrement la chose dont il était le plus fier au monde, songea-t-il avec tendresse. Même si elle était un peu fatigante, parfois...

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers ce qui semblait être une taverne. Elle était miteuse et paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler mais, de l'humble avis d'Hinata, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux qu'il y en ait une dans un village aussi isolé que celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils se firent aussitôt dévisagés par les occupants, ce qui était compréhensible car on ne devait probablement pas croiser souvent de nouveaux visages, dans le coin. Hinata tiqua légèrement en avisant les crachats gluants qui jonchaient le sol ainsi que les femmes décharnées et presque entièrement dénudées, mais elle ne se permit aucun commentaire. De son côté, Naruto resserra prudemment sa prise sur sa fille lorsqu'il remarqua que l'attention générale se focalisait de plus en plus sur elle. À moins que ce ne fut sur son sac à dos.

Ils approchèrent du comptoir, où un homme solidement bâti et aux traits busqués essuyait quelques verres avec un chiffon pas vraiment propre. Il dévisagea Naruto avec l'air de le jauger, examina rapidement Hinata de haut en bas, hochant cordialement la tête à son intention, avant d'arrêter son regard sur Hagane. La petite lui adressa un sourire radieux, comme elle le faisait à chaque inconnu qui avait le malheur de croiser son regard. Le tavernier renifla d'un air dubitatif, puis reporta son attention sur les deux adultes en leur adressant la parole d'un ton brusque :

- J'vous souhaite la bienvenue, étrangers. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?

- Une chambre pour nous trois, pour quelques jours, répondit Naruto. Nous souhaitons nous remettre d'un voyage éreintant, et nous laver si c'est possible.

- Par ici tout le monde va chercher son eau à la rivière, grogna l'homme. Et les gens d'passage vont directement dedans s'ils veulent pas puer le bouc.

Ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur Hagane, dont le sourire était sur le point de faire le tour de sa tête.

- Mais j'vous ferais monter une bassine pour la gamine, bougonna-t-il. Vous réglez tout maintenant, repas compris.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, ayant l'habitude des tenanciers suspicieux, et passa la petite fille à Hinata pour payer la somme demandée, qui n'était pas aussi astronomique qu'il l'avait craint. La jeune femme huma discrètement l'odeur de son enfant, une de ses rares sources de réconfort quand les choses tournaient aussi mal qu'elles l'avaient été ces dernier temps.

La chambre était minuscule, Hagane devrait dormir dans le même lit qu'eux – alors qu'il contenait déjà difficilement deux personnes adultes. Mais la pièce était propre et assez bien protégée de l'étouffante chaleur extérieure. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'ils demandaient.

oOo

Quatre jours après, Hinata se sentait déjà revivre. Elle se sentait propre, enfin reposée, et avait le ventre plein. Elle se baignait actuellement avec Hagane dans la rivière à proximité du village, pendant que Naruto montait la garde un peu plus loin. Car la vigilance était toujours de mise, les chasseurs de déserteurs surgissaient le plus souvent lorsque l'on s'y attendait le moins.

Hagane riait aux éclats, jouant à éclabousser sa mère le plus possible. Elle paraissait heureuse. Mais Hinata savait que la vie de fugitif ne convenait pas à une enfant. Ils avaient plusieurs fois pensé à la confier à une famille d'accueil, et c'aurait été la solution la plus sensée. Mais la jeune femme avait la chair de poule rien que d'y penser. Elle vivante, personne ne lui prendrait jamais son enfant. D'autant plus qu'elle avait la ferme intention d'en avoir d'autres, et ce n'était pas quelques gêneurs vindicatifs qui allaient l'en empêcher.

Elle en avait parlé à Naruto, durant leur séjour à Okimono, et il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Il était temps pour eux de trouver un endroit où personne ne les retrouverait jamais, où ils pourraient élever leurs enfants dans la paix la plus totale. Une telle cachette ne serait pas facile à trouver, et la solitude serait le prix de leur tranquillité. Mais ils avaient pris leur décision, et ils s'y tiendraient.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto par l'intermédiaire de son byakugan, regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de cet instant de bonheur avec elles. Encore quelque chose qui lui manquait, dans leur vie de déserteur. Elle songea au départ prévu pour le surlendemain, réalisant qu'il était bien rare qu'ils s'attardent aussi longtemps au même endroit. Preuve encore une fois qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, de vagabonder au hasard. Ils étaient prêts à s'établir définitivement, c'était évident. Leur décision était la bonne, elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Se sentent particulièrement de bonne humeur, elle se leva, prit sa fille dans ses bras – qui protesta à grands cris de se faire enlever à son jeux – et rejoignit son mari quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci les regarda approcher d'un air circonspect, nues comme au jour de leur naissance, mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle le prit par la main, lui sourit, et l'entraîna avec elles vers la rivière. Et Naruto, déconcerté, ne put que suivre le mouvement.

De retour sur la berge, la jeune femme reposa Hagane sur le bord sablonneux et, sans autre forme de procès, poussa son compagnon, qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba à l'eau. Il remonta bien vite à la surface, protestant, s'étouffant et crachant à moitié. Et Hinata souriait :

- Détendons-nous, pour une fois, Naruto-kun, lui dit-elle. Je me charge de la surveillance, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et Naruto rendit les armes. La femme de sa vie était aux anges, sa fille se moquait de lui. Que pouvait-il bien arriver pour tout gâcher ?

La réponse lui fut donnée le soir même.

oOo

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner dans la salle enfumée de l'auberge, la porte branlante s'ouvrit puis se referma sur du vide. Du moins, c'est ce que crurent tous les clients rassemblés dans la pièce alors qu'ils fixaient le phénomène d'un air incrédule. Mais après un instant de flottement, on put s'apercevoir qu'un minuscule petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en était la cause. L'enfant – presque un bébé, il semblait à peine savoir marcher – était affreusement maigre et couvert d'une crasse de plusieurs semaines. L'air hagard, butant contre les chaises et les tables, il se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers le comptoir, d'où provenait l'odeur de la nourriture en train de cuire. Là, il tomba sur les fesses et ne bougea plus.

Ecœurée, Hinata fut incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de plus. Le bébé fixait le tenancier de ses yeux caves, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sans vraiment le voir. Il ne paraissait même pas complètement conscient. Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la salle, personne n'osait regarder directement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Même les rires bruyants des serveuses et des ivrognes s'étaient tus. Sans un mot, Naruto couvrit les yeux d'Hagane de sa main.

- Vire-moi ça, Toki ! lança soudainement le tavernier à l'une de ses filles au kimono débraillé. Il a rien à faire ici, qui c'est qui s'en occupe ?

- C'est la vieille Makome, j'crois bien, répondit celle-ci en posant un regard indifférent sur le garçon. Mais maintenant qu'j'y pense, ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu dans l'coin.

Son patron lâcha un grognement exaspéré.

- Bon sang d'dieu, j'avais oublié. Elle pourrait pas s'en occuper correctement, pour une fois ? marmonnait-il dans sa barbe.

Soudain, Naruto se leva – Hinata prit aussitôt la relève pour dissimuler la scène à leur fille – et alla s'accouder au comptoir, juste à côté du garçon hagard que la dénommée Toki n'avait pas l'air si pressée que ça de mettre dehors.

- Qui est ce gosse ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

- On sait pas, répondit l'homme en retournant sans façon à la préparation de sa mixture. C'est une bonne femme qu'a un jour débarqué ici, elle était enceinte jusqu'aux miches et malade comme un chien. Elle nous a pondu son gamin dans mon auberge, sans vouloir nous dire qui était l'père. Elle nous a demandé d'nous en occupé et puis elle est morte, voilà tout.

- Et cette Makome dont vous parlez, c'est la nourrice à qui vous l'avez confié, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Tout l'monde est pauvre, ici. Personne a d'argent pour une bouche de plus à nourrir. Même moi, j'ai assez à faire en m'occupant de ces bonnes à rien qui pensent plus à aller se faire foutre plutôt qu'à gagner leur croûte. Alors on l'a confié à la vieille, qu'avait plus personne à part elle. Mais elle est sénile depuis un bon bout d'temps, et le gosse a pas mangé tous les jours, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

- Je vois, oui, répondit Naruto en posant des yeux affligés sur le tas d'os à ses pieds.

- Sauf que là c'est pire que d'habitude, ajouta le tavernier comme pour lui-même. C'est vrai qu'on l'a pas vu depuis une chiée d'temps, la vioque. Sûrement qu'elle a fini par crever, tiens.

De sa position, le jeune homme échangea un regard avec sa compagne, toujours assise à leur table. Hinata hocha la tête, sans le quitter des yeux.

- La tambouille que vous avez préparée pour ma fille, il doit vous en rester, non ?

- Ca s'pourrait. Ca dépend si vous m'payez ou pas.

oOo

Ils avaient ramené le « tas de chiffons » dans leur chambre et avaient sacrifié leur réserve d'eau dans la bassine d'Hagane. Le nettoyage dura plus d'une heure, tant l'enfant avait accumulé la saleté. Ni Naruto ni Hinata n'avait l'impression que la nourrice – dont le décès avait été confirmé peu de temps après l'intervention de Naruto auprès du tavernier – ne l'ait lavé très souvent. Un peu ragaillardi par son repas, le petit garçon restait cependant très faible et ils devaient le manipuler avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas risquer de le blesser.

Hagane suivait toute la scène sans en perdre une miette et, de son point de vue de petite fille, l'enfant n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un intrus qui accaparait l'attention de ses parents. Aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à piquer une colère impressionnante, comme ses parents en avaient rarement connu jusqu'alors. Tout le long que dura la séance de nettoyage, elle les accompagna de ses hurlement suraigus, ce qui déclencha fatalement les pleurs angoissés du petit garçon, auxquels vinrent s'ajouter les coups sur les murs et les protestations des autres occupants de l'auberge – qui, de toute façon, n'étaient pas occupés à dormir.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin à peu près propre, la bougie qui les éclairait avait entièrement fondu, si bien qu'ils ne purent distinguer à quoi il ressemblait sous sa couche de boue.

- Tant pis, on verra ça demain, murmura Hinata.

Tandis que Naruto s'efforçait de calmer les pleurs d'Hagane, la jeune femme aménagea une place de plus dans leur lit étroit. Leur fille dormirait entre ses parents, et l'autre enfant reposerait sur le bord, sécurisé par les bras de Naruto. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas donné tout ce mal pour que l'enfant se fracasse le crâne en tombant du lit.

oOo

Au matin, il faisait toujours sombre dans la salle de l'auberge. Le tavernier n'ouvrait pas ses volets avant midi, par respect pour les gueules de bois de ses clients de la nuit. Il était justement en train de préparer ce qu'on pouvait appeler un petit-déjeuner lorsque que Naruto et Hinata descendirent de leur chambre avec les deux enfants qui s'étaient manifestement déclarés une guerre sans merci. Elle avait passé un yukata propre, bleu ciel, et ça lui donnait presque l'air d'une mère comme les autres, pensa Naruto en la couvant du regard. Débordée, elle se précipita directement dehors, en tenant un enfant dans chaque bras pendant qu'ils essayaient de se tirer les cheveux par-dessus sa tête.

Naruto, quant à lui, entama une nouvelle discussion avec l'aubergiste :

- Vous savez comment il s'appelle, cet enfant ?

- Il a pas d'nom, répondit-il. Sa mère lui en a pas donné avant d'crever. Mais cette cinglé de Makome l'avait appelé Baishun (_prostitution_) parce qu'on pensait tous que sa mère était une pute qui avait mal tourné. C'est un peu crade mais de toute façon personne s'adresse à lui, alors c'est pas tellement grave.

- Je vois… fit Naruto, un peu dépité. Et cette femme, vous connaissiez son nom ?

- Tsuyu (_saison des pluies_) ou un truc comme ça. Connaissais pas son nom de famille.

Il allait le remercier pour ces maigres informations lorsqu'Hinata revint brusquement dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte à toute volée. Elle se tint un instant sur le seuil, essoufflée, figée devant le regard surpris des deux hommes. Elle était seule.

- Hinata, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Naruto. Où sont les enfants ? Où est Hagane ?

- L-les ai laissé de-dehors, balbutia la jeune femme, retrouvant instinctivement ses vieilles habitudes dans son affolement. I-ils… ils vont bien m-mais… Oh N-Naruto, viens vite !

Inquiet du comportement étrange de sa femme, il l'accompagna sans hésiter à l'extérieur, suivit de près par l'aubergiste qui avait cédé à sa curiosité. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, le soleil matinal l'aveugla quelques secondes. Les deux enfants étaient là, assis sur le sol poussiéreux, se chamaillant et essayant de se mettre les doigts dans les yeux. Hinata attrapa aussitôt le garçon par les aisselles (Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler par un prénom aussi dégradant) et le lui mit sous le nez, le manipulant avec à peine assez de précaution dans sa précipitation.

Le visage de l'enfant était enfin propre grâce à leur longue séance de nettoyage de la veille, et son regard était plus animé grâce à la nourriture qu'il avait ingérée. Sous le soleil et sans les multiples couches de saleté, Naruto pouvait enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Et il comprit aussitôt la raison de la panique d'Hinata. Car le garçon qu'il avait sous les yeux…

… était un Uchiha.

oOo

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, songea Naruto un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il avait réussit à calmer sa compagne et à se remettre lui-même de ses émotions. Certes, les bébés se ressemblaient beaucoup à cet âge-là. Mais la famille des Uchiha possédait des caractéristiques physiques presque aussi reconnaissables que celles des Hyuuga. Et l'enfant ressemblait trop à Sasuke pour que le doute puisse être permis.

- Bon… fit Hinata. Que fait-on, maintenant ?

Elle était assise à ses côtés sous l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, sur la berge de la rivière. Ils avaient préféré s'éloigner des curieux que la scène insolite avait rapidement attirés. Conscients de faire face à un problème de taille, ils contemplaient les deux enfants jouant dans l'eau peu profonde. Ces derniers étaient finalement parvenus à un terrain d'entente et avaient consentis à ne pas tenter de se noyer mutuellement, se contentant de s'arroser le plus méchamment possible. Lourdement appuyé sur le tronc, Naruto soupira. Longuement. Profondément.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je n'en sais même foutrement rien, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tâchons de voir les choses d'un point de vue objectif, tempéra-t-elle en se triturant les doigts. Si ce garçon – il s'appelle vraiment Baishun ? – n'était pas un Uchiha… Pardon, s'il ne _ressemblait_ pas à un Uchiha, qu'en aurions-nous fait ?

- Nous l'aurions emmené loin de ce village malfamé et nous l'aurions confié à une famille accueillante, je suppose, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire ça avec lui. Tu imagines ce qui arriverait si le sharingan se perdait dans la nature ?

- Précisément. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se balader parmi les civils. Et si nous le confions à une famille de ninjas quelconque, qui ne serait pas rattachée à un village caché ?

Naruto grimaça.

- Crois-moi, Hinata-chan, se faire traiter comme une simple arme humaine n'a rien d'une vie agréable. Et c'est ce qui se passera, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- … C'est vrai.

Silencieusement, ils contemplèrent le désastre miniature qui venait de leur tomber dessus en train de batifoler dans l'eau.

- On pourrait carrément le rendre à Konoha, fit soudain Naruto avec une ironie non dissimulée.

- C'est ça, et pourquoi ne pas le confier à Sasuke Uchiha lui-même, pendant que tu y es ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Naruto.

- Surtout que Sakura a déjà un enfant de lui, ils mènent déjà une vie de famille.

Le jeune homme tiqua. Hinata plissa le front.

- Attends un peu… gémit-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas que… ?

Connaissant Sasuke, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, songea amèrement Naruto en laissant échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Tromper sa femme avec une prostituée malade aurait très bien put faire partie de ses possibilités, comme tant d'autres.

- Ne sautons pas sur les conclusions hâtives, modéra-t-il toutefois. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une si bonne idée. Si Sasuke a intentionnellement caché cet enfant à Sakura, il serait bien capable de le faire disparaître avant qu'elle n'apprenne son existence. Et je préfère éviter de faire un aussi long voyage pour aboutir à ce genre de résultat. Et dans la possibilité où Sasuke ne le connait pas…

- … On ne sait pas pour autant comment il va réagir, termina Hinata à sa place. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait très bien avoir trompé Sakura sans savoir qu'il avait mit sa maitresse enceinte.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas leur parler de l'existence de ce gamin ?

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour leur bonheur, ou du moins pour la tranquillité de leur famille, oui.

Nouvel instant de flottement.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, reprit Naruto. Mais finalement, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, de ce gosse ?

Hinata haussa les épaules, défaitiste.

- On n'a qu'à le garder, dit-elle par hasard et sans le moindre sérieux.

- Déjà qu'on a du mal à gérer Hagane à elle toute seule, objecta Naruto en grimaçant une nouvelle fois. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois, oui.

Hagane venait de frapper le garçon sur la tête avec un bâton (qui était tellement humide, ceci dit, qu'il n'était pas vraiment dangereux) et celui-ci avait répliqué en lui tirant les narines d'un air vengeur. Naruto secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Je disais ça en l'air, de toute façon, ajouta Hinata.

« Mais bon » pensa-t-elle « Si on arrive à s'installer rapidement ce ne serait plus vraiment un problème, quand on y pense. Et puis ce serait la solution idéale, pour ce gosse ». Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle réfléchissait à la question. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle souhaitait garder cet enfant.

- Dis-moi, Naruto… dit-elle au bout d'un moment. As-tu déjà une idée sur l'emplacement de notre future cachette ?

- Plus ou moins, oui, répondit-il. Tu te souviens de la vallée secrète qu'on a croisée l'année dernière ? Celle avec le village de timbrés à un bout ? On n'en serait jamais sorti sans ton byakugan.

- Une bonne idée, approuva Hinata. C'est bien caché, et j'aime beaucoup la faune et la flore démesurées qui s'y trouvent, on a l'impression d'être insignifiants. Et puis il y a de la place pour une famille nombreuse…

- C'est vrai…

La jeune femme gratta un instant la terre avec son ongle, puis jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son mari. Avisant son expression blasée, elle comprit qu'il n'était plus dupe.

- Je te préviens, dit-il. Il est hors de question qu'on l'appelle Baishun.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle de son air le plus innocent.

- Sa mère s'appelait Tsuyu, apparemment, fit-il en regardant dans le vague, résigné.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Hinata. Si on l'appelait simplement Shun (_saison pour les aliments_) ça rappellerait un peu le nom de sa mère biologique et ça ne s'éloignerait pas trop du nom qu'il est habitué à entendre.

Naruto regardait le petit garçon d'un air absent. Il paraissait réfléchir.

- Shun Uzumaki… dit-il pensivement. Ça sonne plutôt bien.

oOo

Fin du One-shot

* * *

Ouf, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à l'écrire, celui-là. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entièrement recommencé la première page. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé la bonne version, et la suite est venue toute seule, juste à temps pour le moment où je voulais le publier.

J'ai une impression étrange, sur ce chapitre. Il est à la fois un peu cru et affreusement cul-cul, non ? D'un côté, c'est la première fois que je mets un couple en scène, je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser. Je crois que j'ai inconsciemment opté pour la solution de la facilité en rendant Naruto et Hinata trop épuisés pour penser aux amourettes. De l'autre, j'ai fais en sorte de contrebalancé ce petit défaut, mais je me demande si je n'en ai pas fait un peu trop. Enfin, ce sont des détails, tout ça. A moi il me plaît beaucoup, j'en suis très fière. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il n'apporte pas vraiment de réponse sur les origines de Shun mais ça va venir, ne vous en faites pas !

Reviews ?


	3. Hinata et Kyuubi

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Chapitres bonus de la fanfiction « Et grandir… »

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto.

**Résumé** : Dix rencontres d'Hinata avec Kyuubi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle restera aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime.

* * *

One-Shot : Hinata et Kyuubi

Ils étaient rassemblés dans la grotte où Naruto était retenu prisonnier. La grotte de l'Akatsuki. En faction devant cette étrange statue, ils attendaient. Ils attendaient la suite des événements pour décider s'ils attaqueraient ou non. S'ils devaient s'enfuir ou non. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, une partie de la bataille s'était déroulé sans eux. Ils avaient rejoint la mêlée, tâchant de distinguer leurs ennemis de leurs amis.

À côté d'elle, Kiba et Akamaru avaient les yeux écarquillés, comme si l'odeur qui leur parvenait était particulièrement effrayante. Quand à elle, elle sentait – et voyait – les ondes de chakra malsain qui traversaient l'air, empoisonnant l'atmosphère jusqu'à la rendre presque irrespirable. Pour la millième fois, elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir Shino et son calme rassurant à leur côté.

Devant eux, Naruto s'était transformé en monstre.

La bête en forme de renard n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'ils avaient connu, à vrai dire. Immense, belle et hideuse à la fois, elle paraissait suspendue dans le temps. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne frémissait même pas. Même ses neuf queues, rouges comme le sang, étaient parfaitement immobiles. Kyuubi les fixait intensément, semblait réfléchir, accroupi dans la grotte trop petite pour lui. Il prenait presque toute la place, et eux étaient coincés entre le Démon et la statue qui l'avait retenu prisonnier. Comment avait-il réussi à s'en extirper, ils n'en savaient rien. Ça n'avait même plus d'importance, à présent. Si le monstre décidait d'en finir avec eux, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Rien faire d'autre que d'attendre la mort.

Hinata frissonna, ce qu'elle regretta à l'instant même quand Kyuubi posa son regard sur elle, source du premier mouvement perceptible depuis qu'il était libre. Il la transperça. Il la sonda de ses yeux rouges, de ses pupilles fendues. Et elle sut qu'il l'avait mise à jour, inspectant chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses états d'âmes. Lentement, il fit passer son regard sur les autres personnes, à ses côtés, décelant leurs moindres secrets.

Le regard de Kyuubi revint sur Hinata, et son énorme tête se tendit dans sa direction. Elle n'osa plus respirer. Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste. La tête s'immobilisa à quelque centimètres de la siennes. À chaque respiration du monstre, elle sentait son haleine aspirer puis repousser ses cheveux, mais il se contentait de l'observer. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser un tel monstre à s'intéresser à elle.

Puis elle se souvint que quelque part dans cette bête hideuse, enfoui très profondément, se trouvait Naruto. Se pourrait-il que Kyuubi partage les souvenirs de son hôte ?

Hinata leva des mains tremblantes vers la gueule qui lui faisait face, et elle entendit Kiba étouffer une exclamation à côté d'elle. Lentement, précautionneusement, ses mains se posèrent sur un croc immense.

Puis, une explosion retentit du côté de la statue, et Kyuubi se redressa si vite que la puissance du vent qu'il souleva les envoya tous à la renverse. Il aurait put écraser Hinata en se relevant, sans même y prêter attention, l'avaler d'un coup de langue, la tuer d'un geste négligent.

Il ne le fit pas.

Ainsi fut la première rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Naruto et Hinata voyageaient ensemble. Après la triste bataille qui avait opposé les récents déserteurs de Konoha à l'Akatsuki, chacun était parti dans une direction différente. Ino-Shika-Cho avait tenté sa chance vers le Village de Suna. Tenten, Neji et Lee étaient partis vers le nord, sans aucune idée de leur destination. Kakashi avait mit le cap vers les îles perdues du Pays de l'Eau, talonné par Gai, qu'il allait s'efforcer de semer. Kiba avait déclaré partir à la recherche de chiens ninjas sans maîtres afin de créer une meute à lui. Il avait proposé à Hinata de venir avec lui, puisque toutes les équipes semblaient vouloir rester souder, pour le moment.

Toutes, sauf Sakura. Comme Sasuke avait prit la fuite avant qu'on ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa mystérieuse apparition au milieu de la bataille, elle avait résolue de partir à sa recherche. Ayant naturellement supposé que Naruto viendrait avec elle, elle était tombée des nues lorsqu'il avait refusé. « Ça suffit, avec Sasuke » avait-il dit. « J'en ai assez, je suis fatigué ».

Hinata avait alors décliné la proposition de Kiba, ainsi que celle de son cousin qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, et avait demandé à Naruto la permission de l'accompagner, où qu'il compte aller. Il avait dit oui.

Depuis, ils erraient sans but, passant la plupart de leur temps à échapper aux chasseurs de déserteurs. Naruto ne parlait pas beaucoup, depuis la bataille, et souriait encore moins. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de rongé par l'amertume. Hinata savait que renoncer totalement à Konoha serait impossible pour lui, et n'avait pas cherché à l'encourager à faire son deuil. Mais ce silence pesant et cette expression morose commençaient sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Elle craignait de ne jamais revoir le Naruto qu'elle aimait.

Un jour, alors qu'ils bivouaquaient au pied d'une falaise, elle tenta de lui faire part de son angoisse. Seulement, Naruto ne paraissait pas l'entendre.

- Si seulement je pouvais t'aider, Naruto-kun, finit-elle par dire. Je me sens tellement impuissante à te regarder dépérir jour après jour.

Naruto lui jeta un de ses regards sans âmes qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

- Tu serais bien mieux sans moi, dit-il d'une voix indifférente. Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Neji ou Kiba, moi je ne peux t'apporter que des ennuis.

- B-Bien sûr que non !

Elle se leva, contourna leur feu de camp, et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur périple.

- J-Je t'aime, Naruto-kun. Je t'aime, et qu'importe que mes s-sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, je refuse de t'abandonner. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, tu entends ?

Comme elle maudissait ses balbutiements, en cet instant. Elle attendit, guettant une réponse dans le regard de Naruto, une lueur, un espoir.

- Je me souviens de tout, Hinata, chuchota-t-il. Je me souviens des shinobis que Kyuubi a tués dans sa fureur, pendant qu'il contrôlait mon corps. Je me souviens que seul Sasuke a été capable de m'arrêter, ce jour-là. Je me souviens à quel point tu es passée prêt de la mort, dans cette caverne.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- La seule façon d'empêcher Kyuubi de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime, c'est de m'en éloigner. Je ne veux pas te blesser, Hinata.

- Si tu ne veux pas me blesser, répliqua-t-elle. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'accompagner ? Je sais que tu as peur de la solitude, Naruto-kun. Et tu te trompes au sujet de Kyuubi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, les joues déformées par la poigne d'Hinata.

- Il aurait put me tuer mille fois, cette fois-là, dans la caverne. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a tué aucun d'entre nous. Plus que ça, il a fait spécialement attention à ne pas nous écraser accidentellement, de ça j'en suis sûre.

Le jeune homme repoussa les mains de son amie et se leva brusquement. Il paraissait en proie à la panique, la respiration erratique.

- Tu n'en sais rien du tout, Hinata ! s'écria-t-il. Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

- _Compte_ les morts, insista-t-elle. Combien y en a-t-il eu par sa faute parmi tes amis ? Aucun. Seuls tes ennemis se sont faits massacrés ce jour-là.

Naruto se figea en entendant les mots d'Hinata. Puis il commença à faire les cent pas, fébrile.

- Impossible… marmonnait-il. Impossible… Il faut que je vérifie… lui demander directement…

Soudain, il se figea à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune fille comprit que ce n'était plus Naruto Uzumaki qui se tenait en face d'elle. Car les yeux étaient rouge sang, les pupilles fendues.

La bête lui adressa un sourire carnassier, et lui fit un horrible clin d'œil.

Les yeux redevinrent bleus l'instant d'après. L'interlude avait été si bref qu'Hinata se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais elle comprit que cela avait été bien réel lorsque Naruto commença à sourire.

Ainsi fut la deuxième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

Hinata et Naruto s'embrassaient. Ils s'embrassaient et roulaient sur l'herbe sèche de la prairie où ils campaient cette fois-là. C'était l'été, et plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour de leur désertion. Naruto avait réapprit à vivre petit à petit, soutenu par Hinata, par ses amis qu'ils avaient croisés durant leurs voyages. Il avait apprit à vivre sans Konoha.

Et puis un jour, il avait embrassé Hinata et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il avait reprit goût à la vie grâce à elle, et que son nouveau rêve était de faire le tour du monde à ses côtés. Hinata avait rit un peu, rouge brique.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait une chaleur infernale, alors ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu, à l'ombre des arbres. L'herbe était sèche, piquante, les grillons chantaient à tue-tête, et ils mourraient de chaud. Puis ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, et Hinata trouvait qu'il faisait vraiment de plus en plus chaud. L'odeur de la terre, celle de la sueur de Naruto, le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre… Tout cela l'enivrait, et elle se sentait lâcher prise. Elle _voulait_ lâcher prise, relâcher l'attention constante que nécessitait la fuite perpétuelle de leur vie de déserteurs, rendre les armes juste l'espace d'un instant. Et il faisait décidément une chaleur insoutenable.

Ce jour-là, elle sentit le chakra de Kyuubi l'envelopper d'une aura aussi tendre et protectrice que celle de Naruto.

Ainsi fut la troisième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Naruto-kun… objecta-t-elle.

- Mais si, tu vas voir.

Assis en tailleurs sur le lit de leur chambre d'auberge, ils se faisaient face. Récemment, Naruto avait découvert qu'il pouvait inviter Hinata dans son esprit par l'intermédiaire du sceau qui retenait Kyuubi prisonnier. Ils l'avaient découvert ensemble, par accident, et ce jour était celui où Hinata avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ou presque. Enfin en tous cas, elle n'était pas pressée de renouveler l'expérience, contrairement à Naruto.

- Allez, je t'assure que ça va bien se passer. Tu as été surprise la dernière fois, le contexte n'est pas le même.

- Me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Kyuubi-san pour une amicale discussion, je ne vois pas ce qui change de la dernière fois…

- Ce ne sera pas long, promis.

La jeune fille soupira. Plus vite elle en aurait terminé, plus vite il la laisserait tranquille. Elle posa les mains sur le ventre de son compagnon, à l'emplacement du sceau et se concentra sur son chakra. De son côté, Naruto tentait d'absorber l'énergie de la jeune fille avec son propre chakra. Le sceau créait une sorte de passage vers l'endroit où était enfermé Kyuubi, il suffisait de s'y immiscer. Mais Hinata soupçonnait d'être la seule à pouvoir faire ça, car une telle fusion de chakra nécessitait de connaître celui de l'autre dans les moindre détails. Seule une personne très proche de Naruto avait une chance d'y parvenir.

Pendant un moment, elle fut tenté de faire semblant d'échouer à l'exercice, mais sa fierté la rappela bien vite à l'ordre. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa emporter vers l'esprit de Naruto.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur la même cage démesurée de la fois précédente. À côté d'elle, Naruto paraissait absolument ravi. Derrière les barreaux, le Démon Renard la regarda quelques secondes, apparemment surpris, puis la salua d'un signe de patte.

Ainsi fut la cinquième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi, précédée de peu de la quatrième.

oOo

Hinata allait mourir, réalisa Naruto avec effarement.

Sa compagne était tombée malade quelques jours auparavant, de ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux n'être qu'un simple rhume ou une fatigue passagère. Malgré ses protestations, il avait préféré s'arrêter dans un village afin qu'elle puisse se remettre tranquillement plutôt que de ralentir sa guérison en voyageant. Mais au lieu de s'améliorer, son état n'avait fait qu'empirer de jour en jour, et elle avait finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, fiévreuse et délirante.

Et maintenant, allongée sur ce lit miteux, couverte de sueur, la femme qu'il aimait était en train de mourir. Elle était en train de mourir et il n'y avait pas un seul foutu médecin à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde, et encore moins de médic-nin. Incapable de décider entre la laisser pour aller chercher de l'aide ou rester avec elle pour la soutenir, il avait finit par trouver une vieille guérisseuse qui habitait dans le coin et qui avait accepté de l'ausculter. Mais le diagnostique qu'elle donna n'était pas favorable. Pas favorable du tout.

C'est une fausse-couche suivie de complications, avait-elle dit après un rapide examen. D'après la vieille femme, Hinata ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était enceinte, et avait confondue cette fausse-couche prématurée avec ses cycles menstruels. Le voyage et la fatigue seraient les responsables de l'infection qui rongeait à présent la jeune fille.

Au fur et à mesure des explications, Naruto revoyait Hinata se battre contre ce chasseur de déserteurs qui les avait poursuivi des semaines durant. Il revoyait la scène comme s'il la vivait une seconde fois. Le ninja avait finit par les coincer, et avait profité que Naruto était parti chasser pour attaquer la jeune fille. Il était revenu juste à temps pour voir Hinata encaisser plusieurs coups de poings dans le ventre, avant de réussir à riposter et de régler son compte à son adversaire. Quelques jours après, elle tombait malade. Il eut soudainement envie de vomir.

- Je vais chercher des herbes de soin, lui dit la vieille guérisseuse. Je ne vous cache pas que qu'une infection de cette ampleur est extrêmement grave. Vous devez réaliser que les jeunes femmes se remettent rarement de tels symptômes, par ici.

Et Naruto réalisait. Il réalisait qu'Hinata allait mourir par la faute du chasseur de déserteurs, qui la poursuivait pour la prime sur sa tête. Prime qui existait parce qu'elle avait déserté Konoha pour le sauver lui. Il réalisait qu'Hinata allait mourir par sa faute.

- Pas ça… murmura-t-il lorsque la guérisseuse fut partie. Ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie…

Mais Hinata ne l'entendait pas, elle ne répondait pas. Elle n'était pas là.

L'infection continua de l'affaiblir pendant plusieurs jours. Naruto ne parvenait pas à croire que cette femme si forte, ancienne héritière du clan des Hyuuga, celle qui se défaisait de ses adversaires avec tant de facilité… était en train de mourir sous ses yeux d'une maladie généralement bénigne, couchée sur un lit sale d'une auberge miteuse, dans un village où personne ne retiendrait son nom. Où personne ne se souviendrait d'elle.

Arriva alors ce que la guérisseuse estima être la dernière nuit. Hinata n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, ne buvait que grâce aux compresses imbibées d'eau qu'on lui glissait dans la bouche. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, maigre et affaiblie, son esprit déjà parti. Cette nuit-là, Naruto la passa seul avec elle, à serrer sa main, à hurler contre son impuissance. Les larmes coulèrent pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Une fois, deux fois, dans sa douleur, il céda sa place à Kyuubi pour tenter d'échapper à la réalité. Deux fois, il la reprit tout aussi vite de peur de manquer les derniers instants de sa compagne. Mais la troisième fois, épuisé, il s'accorda une pause, un instant d'oubli pour reprendre des forces, et céda entièrement sa place au Démon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

L'homme aux yeux rouges, aux traits marqués et aux canines pointues qui se tenait dans la pièce n'était pas Naruto. Debout devant le lit, il regardait la femme rendre l'âme. Passant une main sur sa propre joue, il constata que les larmes de Naruto l'avaient rendue humide. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Si la seule perspective de ta mort lui fait fuir la réalité, dit-il au corps étendu devant lui. Alors ma liberté risque bien d'être totale lorsque tu auras passé l'arme à gauche. Je devrais peut-être abréger tes souffrances en signe de gratitude.

Négligemment, il souleva une mèche de cheveux noirs, trempée de sueur. Ses doigts griffus glissèrent ensuite le long du nez, du cou, entre les seins. Il s'attarda autour du ventre, responsable de la maladie. La respiration erratique de la jeune femme semblait pouvoir s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

- Pauvre mortelle, murmura-t-il. Tu n'auras obtenu ni la reconnaissance de ton père, ni la puissance qui t'étais promise à la naissance, pas même une mort décente. L'amour est tout ce que tu as obtenu, et c'est lui qui est en train de te tuer. Pathétique…

La respiration d'Hinata sembla se bloquer un instant, et Kyuubi crut qu'elle était morte. Mais elle reprit, avec une vigueur surprenante, comme le témoin de la force et de la volonté qui étaient celles de la jeune femme.

- Tu es bien comme lui, reprit Kyuubi. Obstinée, même quand tu n'as pas la moindre chance de gagner. Non, sans aide, tu n'en as pas la moindre…

La main griffue s'attarda de nouveau autour du ventre d'Hinata, hésitante, baladeuse. Les volutes de chakra rouge qui émanaient de Kyuubi semblaient se jouer d'elle, ondulant comme une entité propre.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il crut d'abord être en train de rêver. Puis l'espoir s'immisça en lui, avant de réaliser que le miracle s'était produit. Hinata avait reprit conscience, ouvert les yeux, et lui souriait faiblement. Vivante.

Ainsi fut la sixième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

La nuit était fraîche, mais pas glaciale. Le ciel était dégagé, et Hinata avait une vue très nette des étoiles et du croissant de lune qui l'ornaient, depuis son sac de couchage. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle scrutait la nuit en écoutant le bruit des animaux nocturnes. Elle n'avait pas sommeil.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata sursauta violemment en entendant la voix grave de Naruto. Mais en se redressant vers son compagnon, malgré l'obscurité, elle distingua clairement les yeux rouges et les canines proéminentes de Kyuubi. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme, car la bête était alanguie sur le duvet, sans hostilité apparente. La jeune femme n'oubliait cependant pas qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde face à un Démon. Prudemment, elle dégagea ses jambes afin de pouvoir se lever précipitamment, au cas où.

Kyuubi souriait, apparemment très amusé par sa réaction. Il bailla bruyamment et s'étira.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Hinata. Naruto ne te laisse jamais sortir, d'habitude.

- Une forme de somnambulisme, sans doute, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire dans le coin, je ne fais que respirer un peu d'air frais.

La jeune femme se demanda en frissonnant ce qui pouvait bien être intéressant aux yeux d'un Démon Renard. Elle espérait ne jamais le découvrir. L'air de rien, elle se glissa vers ses vêtements, où étaient rangés ses kunais. Elle doutait fortement que le Poing souple soit très efficace contre le chakra démoniaque de Kyuubi. Le sourire de la bête s'élargit en observant son manège.

- Le rétablissement s'est bien passé ?

Hinata se figea.

- Quel rétablissement ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, petite Hyuuga. Mon chakra ne passe pas inaperçu, tes tenketsus ont dû te brûler pendant plusieurs jours. Mais je te félicite, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de supporter une telle puissance.

Hinata ne répondit pas, elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle avait compris depuis le début ce qui l'avait guérie de son infection. En effet, elle avait eu la sensation pendant de trop nombreux jours que ses tenketsus étaient en feu, ressentant chaque goutte du chakra de Kyuubi ronger la maladie et la remettre sur pied, même au détriment du reste de son organisme. L'expérience avait été un véritable calvaire. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Naruto, il lui avait juré qu'il n'avait rien demandé à Kyuubi, et qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé que les vertus curatives de son chakra puissent être partagées avec d'autres personnes que lui-même. En réalité, il avait seulement vu le chakra rouge ronger les chairs d'autrui, jamais les soigner.

Face à elle, Kyuubi l'observait avec une étrange expression. Un mélange d'amusement, de curiosité et, la jeune femme aurait pu le jurer s'il n'avait pas s'agit du Démon Renard en personne, d'admiration. Puis la bête bailla encore une fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Une chance que tu ne sois pas aussi faible que tu en as l'air, lui dit-elle narquoisement.

- Je ne pense pas que cela ait quoique ce soit à voir avec ma puissance, répliqua Hinata.

Kyuubi eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Pense donc ce que tu veux, insignifiante créature. La prochaine fois je te laisserai mourir dans ton lit, et Naruto me libèrera enfin sous le coup de la douleur qu'il ressentira. Ce garçon est tellement faible, face aux personnes qui lui sont chères. Il ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'elles sont les causes de sa faiblesse.

- Tu te trompes, répondit-elle simplement, en tâtant discrètement son manteau à la recherche d'un kunai. Les personnes qui nous sont chères font notre force, pas notre point faible.

Le Démon ne répondit pas, se contentant de la toiser. La jeune femme arrêta un instant de tâtonner et lui posa la question qui la torturait depuis sa guérison miraculeuse :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie, Kyuubi ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu avais tout intérêt à me laisser mourir.

La bête tourna son regard vers le ciel, observant la nuit étoilée.

- Un caprice ? Que t'importe.

- Je trouve que ça m'importe beaucoup, au contraire.

Brusquement, Kyuubi se leva et s'accroupit d'un air menaçant devant Hinata, qui se tendit et serra nerveusement sa main sur le kunai qu'elle venait de dénicher sous son manteau. Le visage de Naruto, qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien, était déformé par les traits démoniaques de la créature qui l'habitait, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'y avait rien de son compagnon, dans l'expression qui lui faisait face.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre cet instant dans la grotte, murmura-t-elle. Ce jour où nos visages étaient aussi proches que ça, à la différence que tu aurais pu me tuer d'un simple clignement d'œil.

- Oh ça, je le peux toujours, ricana Kyuubi.

- Ce jour où tu aurais pu me tuer, et où tu ne l'a pas fait, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de son intervention. Et…

- _Ça suffit._

- Et aujourd'hui, termina-t-elle en déglutissant. Comme ce jour dans la grotte, et comme le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu ne me tues toujours pas.

Le Démon la regarda encore un moment sans prononcer un mot. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à

savoir si elle méritait seulement une réponse.

- Je te l'ai dis, finit-il par dire. Tu n'es pas aussi insignifiante que tu en as l'air.

Ainsi fut la septième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

Du sang. Du sang partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, sur elle-même. Du sang sur les cadavres, du sang sur leur meurtrier. Du sang sur les crocs et les griffes de Naruto.

Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis la dernière apparition de Kyuubi, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village du Pays du Riz pour quelques jours car Hinata se fatiguait rapidement à cause de sa grossesse. Enceinte de huit mois, elle avait du mal à soutenir un rythme aussi élevé que celui de Naruto, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le terme de la grossesse approchait. Incapable de se défendre toute seule, il craignait de la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Une attention qu'Hinata trouvait particulièrement épuisante.

Ils avaient donc décidé de laisser passer quelques jours dans ce village perdu au Pays du Riz, où les chasseurs de déserteurs ne passaient que très rarement. Tout se passait bien, la jeune femme reprenait des forces et se sentirait bientôt prête à reprendre la route. Naruto faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de l'auberge où ils dormaient, pendant qu'Hinata buvait une tasse de thé, lorsqu'il s'était figé brusquement. Si la jeune femme devait donner un mot pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'aurait pas trouvé autre chose que « court-circuiter ». Naruto avait soudainement commencé à gronder comme une bête féroce, et le chakra maléfique de Kyuubi s'était répandu autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'un manteau rouge comme le sang.

Et puis tout avait tourné au cauchemar.

Naruto avait méthodiquement massacré les villageois, ne laissant aucun survivant mis à part Hinata. La jeune femme, complètement impuissante, n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que de regarder son compagnon égorger, abattre, trucider tout être vivant qui lui tombait sous la main. Par quel miracle sa propre vie avait-elle été épargnée ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Le carnage avait duré plusieurs heures, la folie qui s'était emparée de Naruto semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Les larmes roulaient lentement le long des joues de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait qu'observer, consciente que l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le changerait à tout jamais lorsqu'il s'en souviendrait.

Puis, enfin, à l'approche du crépuscule, le dernier vieillard assassiné, la bête assoiffée de sang s'était calmée. Pas un homme, pas une femme, pas un enfant n'avait survécu. L'ampleur du drame était si démesurée qu'Hinata peinait à la réaliser. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui avait provoqué chez Kyuubi – car Naruto n'y était pour rien, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute – une fureur aussi dévastatrice. À quelques mètres de lui, la jeune femme ne voyait que son dos, il était entouré de ses cadavres. Toujours immobile, il semblait s'être transformé en pierre.

Alors elle décida d'approcher, prudemment. Lentement, elle enjamba les cadavres, contourna la silhouette paralysée et fit face au meurtrier. Ce qu'elle découvrit la plongea dans une panique qu'elle s'efforça de dissimuler de son mieux. Les crocs rougis étaient à nouveau des dents, les marques du visage avaient rétrécies, et les yeux étaient redevenus bleus. Des yeux bleus révulsés d'horreur, fixés sur le carnage environnant. Naruto n'avait pas su retenir Kyuubi, n'avait pas su le contrôler, et ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde venait de se produire.

Naruto faisait face à son pire cauchemar.

Alors, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Hinata attrapa sa main et le tira à sa suite. Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène le plus loin possible, loin d'ici, _tout de suite_.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait réussi à endormir Naruto en lui faisant avaler un somnifère. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le charnier qu'était devenu le village, et Hinata ne pouvait que le comprendre. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant disposée à laisser son compagnon se transformer en mort-vivant, et elle avait la désagréable impression que son esprit était ailleurs, parti loin de la réalité trop douloureuse à supporter. Il s'était laissé endormir sans la moindre difficulté, comme pour fuir dans l'inconscience.

Une fois certaine que Naruto dormait à poings fermés, elle s'installa à côté de lui, près de sa tête.

- Kyuubi, appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Viens immédiatement.

Elle attendit quelques instants, puis réitéra son appel.

- Je sais que tu m'entends. _Viens. Immédiatement._

Après quelques minutes à la faire tourner en bourrique, les paupières s'ouvrirent enfin sur les yeux rouges du Démon Renard. Il se redressa et toisa Hinata d'un air particulièrement agacé.

- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres, misérable chose ? exigea-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Et de _quel droit_, répliqua Hinata, le souffle court, sentant sa rage réprimée depuis des jours remonter à la surface. De quel droit oses-tu voler l'identité de Naruto pour anéantir tout un village ? _De quel droit OSES-TU lui imposer la culpabilité et la responsabilité de ces meurtres ?_

Kyuubi parût étonné de la voire si furieuse. Son agacement disparut pour laisser place à un amusement mêlé de circonspection.

- À ton avis, petite Hyuuga ? la taquina-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, trancha-t-elle. Naruto mettra probablement fin à ses jours pour éradiquer la possibilité qu'un tel drame se reproduise, et à ce moment-là tu auras bien l'air malin. C'était un acte vain et irréfléchi, même venant de ta part, _stupide animal_.

- Tu viens de me traiter de stupide animal ? répéta le Démon, estomaqué.

Hinata se leva difficilement, gênée par son ventre proéminent, et se mit à faire les cent pas pour se calmer. Provoquer la colère de Kyuubi ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Elle tâcha de réfléchir à un moyen d'arranger la situation. Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait menacé le monstre du suicide de Naruto. Elle était même persuadée qu'il ne tarderait pas à passer à l'acte, et que seuls sa femme et son futur enfant le tenaient encore raccroché d'un fil à la vie. Kyuubi, songeur, semblait en avoir conscience.

- Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai rayé ce village de la carte ne te regardent pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais j'accepte de te les révéler quand même.

La jeune femme arrêta de tourner en rond et se tourna vers lui, attentive. Le Démon avait l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Ce village, commença-t-il. Était celui qui a trahi un autre Démon, qui était l'un de mes plus proches amis. C'est à cause d'eux que les ninjas du Village caché du Son, il y a quelques centaines d'années, ont réussi à tuer mon ami. Il avait grandit dans ce village, et les habitants le vénéraient en échange de sa protection. Il leur était loyal. Et un jour, les shinobis d'Oto ont exigé qu'ils le leur livre, proclamant qu'il était trop dangereux pour rester en liberté. En échange d'argent, les villageois l'ont piégé et livré à la mort. Je ne leur ai jamais pardonné, et j'ai juré de le venger. À mon tour enfermé dans les corps de jinchuurikis successifs, l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés dans ce village, ma fureur était telle qu'elle déteignait sur l'humeur de Naruto. J'ai profité de sa propre nervosité pour créer une faille et m'y introduire.

« Moi qui croyais que sa mauvaise humeur était due à notre immobilité forcée» songea Hinata avec une tristesse lasse. Elle se rassit, sentant la fatigue et le désespoir l'accabler.

- Les habitants de ce village n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui ont trahi ton ami, Kyuubi, dit-elle à voix basse. Ils n'y étaient pour rien, tu as détruit la vie de Naruto et la tienne en tuant des innocents.

Le Démon haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il resta un moment à contempler la jeune femme prostrée.

- Je te propose un marché, petite Hinata, finit-il par dire.

- Quel genre de marché pourrait bien sauver Naruto, à présent ? rétorqua-t-elle, accablée, le regard dans le vague.

- J'effacerai en partie les souvenirs de Naruto sur ce qu'il s'est passé. En échange, tu me laisses imprégner durablement l'enfant que tu portes de mon chakra.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne savait même pas ce que signifiait « imprégner durablement » pour Kyuubi. Mais la perspective de sauver son compagnon de la mort, ou même de la folie qui le guettait, était terriblement alléchante.

- Tu veux faire de mon enfant un démon ? demanda-t-elle. Tu me demandes de te donner mon enfant en échange de la vie de Naruto ? C'est bien ça ?

Kyuubi ricana.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, malheureusement je ne peux prendre qu'un don équivalent à celui que j'offre, c'est la limite de mes pouvoirs. Je ne parviendrai jamais à effacer complètement ces souvenirs de la mémoire de Naruto, le mal est fait. En revanche, je peux les atténuer, les repousser dans son inconscient de façon à ce qu'il sache ce qu'il s'est passé sans que ça ne le touche aussi profondément que ça ne devrait.

- Comme si ses souvenirs étaient flous, comme à travers un voile…

- En quelques sortes. C'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas transformer complètement ton enfant en Démon, bien que cela m'ait évidemment enchanté. Il sera sans doute comme Naruto, avec un côté démoniaque qu'il ne pourra pas toujours réfréner. À la différence que ce côté sombre ne viendra pas d'un Démon enfermé dans son corps, mais de sa nature profonde, créé avant même sa venue au monde.

Hinata sentit un poids lui tomber comme une pierre dans l'estomac. En échange de la vie de son compagnon, Kyuubi exigeait qu'elle impose à son enfant le même enfer vécu par celui-ci. Elle savait que Naruto préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'en arriver là. Mille fois mourir plutôt que de faire vivre à son enfant ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu. Mais Hinata aimait Naruto plus que n'importe qui au monde, et elle n'avait plus que lui. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre s'il partait, c'était pour elle une certitude absolue.

L'enfant ne grandirait pas dans un village qui lui était hostile, la situation ne serait pas du tout la même que celle de l'enfance de Naruto, réfléchit Hinata en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il aurait toujours ses parents – s'il ne leur arrivait pas malheur d'ici là – qui l'aimeraient tout deux. Deux parents vivants et en bonne santé, au lieu d'une mère au cœur brisé à jamais. Si ces pulsions ne se manifestaient qu'en cas de grande colère, comme chez Naruto, il pourrait peut-être apprendre à les maitriser. Peut-être même que ces pulsions ne se manifesteraient jamais. Peut-être… Tant de « peut-être », tant d'éléments incertains pour sauver la vie de Naruto. Le dilemme était atroce.

- Tu prends le risque que Naruto se suicide en t'emportant dans la mort simplement pour pouvoir transformer mon enfant en demi-Démon, dit Hinata comme pour elle-même. Je ne comprends pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, petite Hinata. Je m'ennui, alors je fais des expériences, voilà tout. Et tu veux _tellement_ qu'il vive.

Oui, Hinata voulait tellement que Naruto vive. Tellement. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- J'accepte, finit-elle par dire, la gorge serrée et la voix tremblante. À une seule condition.

Kyuubi afficha un air mauvais, mais ne répondit rien.

- Ne le dis jamais à Naruto. Il ne doit jamais apprendre quel marché j'ai accepté en échange de sa vie. Jamais.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le Démon la toisa, pensif.

- De toute façon, malgré mes pouvoirs il mettra de nombreux mois à s'en remettre réellement, dit-il. Alors je suppose que c'est équitable. C'est d'accord, je tiendrais ma langue.

- Encore une chose…

- Quoi encore !? s'écria Kyuubi, cette fois furieux.

Hinata se releva encore une fois, et s'agenouilla juste devant lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais prononcer les paroles les plus importantes de ma vie, alors écoutes-les bien, dit-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante. Ne recommence plus jamais. Ne tue plus jamais quiconque sans la permission de Naruto. Sinon… C'est moi qui le tuerai pour avoir ta peau.

Le Démon parût se demander si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Elle l'était, et il le comprit.

- Et bien, dit-il. On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Promet-le, murmura Hinata sans le lâcher du regard.

Fixer les yeux blancs des Hyuuga était une chose très difficile pour n'importe qui, et Kyuubi ne fit pas exception à la règle. Les yeux rouges vacillèrent avant de se détourner un bref instant, mais cela suffit à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle venait de gagner cette bataille.

- Je le jure, gronda alors le Renard, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Il posa une main griffue sur le ventre rond d'Hinata, qui sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner le long du dos.

- Ça va piquer un peu, prévint-il d'un ton ironique.

Du point de vue de la jeune femme, la douleur fut insoutenable.

Ainsi fut la huitième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

- Il est mort, répéta Kiba. Il s'est fait avoir par les chasseurs de déserteurs il y a quelques semaines. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hinata et Naruto apprirent la mort de Konohamaru.

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la « vallée des géants », comme ils l'appelaient. Ils avaient commencé à creuser leur abri souterrain afin d'élever leurs deux enfants, Shun et Hagane, en toute sécurité. Hinata avait communiqué l'emplacement de leur cachette à Kiba, en qui elle avait toute confiance, afin qu'il puisse leur faire passer les messages des autres déserteurs et leur rendre visite. Et Kiba était venu aujourd'hui, alors que la neige hivernale recouvrait le paysage, avec la dernière nouvelle qu'ils auraient souhaité entendre.

Shun et Hagane étaient en train de faire leur sieste d'enfants de deux ans, profondément enfouis sous la terre, lorsque leur vieil ami leur appris la mort d'un autre. Un heureux coup du sort, car le hurlement que poussa leur père à ce moment-là n'avait rien d'humain. Hinata eut tout juste le temps de plaquer Kiba au sol en levant un bouclier avant que la vague de chakra maléfique ne déferle sur eux. La tempête fut effroyable. Saignant de la bouche, du nez et des oreilles, Kiba et Hinata eurent les sens momentanément détruits par le chakra de Kyuubi qui les ravageait.

Quand la tempête rouge se calma, ce n'était plus Naruto qui leur faisait face, ni même le corps de Naruto contrôlé par la bête. Non, c'était le Démon Renard lui-même qui se dressait au milieu des montagnes, démesuré, apparaissant tel qu'Hinata l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la grotte de l'Akatsuki. Le pelage rouge orangé détonnant sur le manteau blanc de la vallée, prêt à tout détruire sur son passage, le Démon tourna son énorme tête vers le village de Shirakaba. Un nouveau hurlement de fureur retentit, si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de sentir la terre trembler.

Il faut que je l'arrête, pensa Hinata en essayant de se lever. Peine perdue, car la vague de chakra dévastatrice avait désorienté son oreille interne, et tout tourna autour d'elle lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser. À côté d'elle, ni Kiba ni ses trois chiens ninjas ne semblaient en meilleur état qu'elle. « Pourvu que les enfants n'aient rien de grave », pria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. « Pourvu qu'ils restent cachés à l'intérieur ».

Le Démon se mit en marche, un pas après l'autre vers le village, sa soif de destruction bien visible sur sa gueule immonde. _Non_, pensa la jeune femme. _Non, non, non_. Elle ne voulait pas revivre les mois d'horreur qui avaient suivi le massacre du village du Pays du Riz. Non, elle ne voulait pas retourner errer si près de la folie qui avait failli submerger Naruto malgré l'aide de Kyuubi. Non, tout sauf ça.

Puisant une force qu'elle n'était pas sûre de posséder, Hinata avisa un arbre à côté d'elle et s'agrippa au tronc. Lentement, difficilement, elle entreprit de se hisser sur ses jambes. Il le fallait coûte que coûte. Elle y parvint. Appuyée de tout son poids sur le tronc, elle rassembla l'énergie du désespoir pour hurler en direction du Démon déchaîné :

_- ARRÊÊÊÊTE ! Souviens-toi de ta promesse !_

Rien ne pouvait garantir que Kyuubi l'ai seulement entendue, mais le miracle se produisit : il se figea brusquement. Et il parût hésiter, regardant alternativement le village et la chose minuscule qui venait de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Ta promesse… murmura encore une fois Hinata.

N'y tenant plus, elle glissa le long du tronc, et finit par s'affaisser dans la neige. Luttant de toutes ses forces, elle se sentit sombrer inexorablement dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un pan de sol déblayé de sa couche glacée, Kiba à son chevet. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'elle faisait là, avant de se souvenir brusquement. Konohamaru, Naruto, Kyuubi, ses enfants, le village.

- Ne bouge pas, intervint Kiba en la voyant tenter de se redresser. Tu vas arriver à te lever petit à petit, ne va pas trop vite.

- Où est Naruto, Kiba-kun ? demanda-t-elle en se rallongeant. Est-ce que les enfants vont bien ?

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air étrange pendant quelques secondes. Il ne devait pas du tout comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, réalisa Hinata. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas d'explication.

- Naruto a reprit une forme normale un peu après que tu ais gueulé sur Kyuubi, dit-il. En ce moment il est avec Shun et Hagane, qui ont juste eu la première grande trouille de leur vie. Putain, Hinata, tu as gueulé sur Kyuubi et il t'a obéis. Comment tu as fais ça ?

- C'est… une longue histoire, éluda-t-elle en réussissant à se redresser sur ses coudes.

Sans parvenir à chasser complètement son inquiétude, elle s'autorisa cependant un long soupir de soulagement en prenant conscience que la catastrophe avait été évitée pour cette fois. Akamaru, gémissant, la gratifia d'une léchouille sur le visage, et Kinmaru, le bouvier bernois qui avait rejoint la meute deux ans auparavant, se permit de lui renifler l'oreille. Non loin de là, un jeune chiot labrador au pelage brun, avec d'étonnants yeux verts dorés, l'observait d'un air timide.

- Au fait, je te présente Midori, lança Kiba à son amie. Je l'ai trouvé dans un fossé le mois dernier, près de la grande ville de Kurokawa. Il est très intelligent et exceptionnellement doué pour contrôler son chakra, pour un si jeune chien.

- Il est aussi très mignon, complimenta Hinata en finissant de s'assoir. Ta meute s'agrandit.

- La tienne aussi, hein, la taquina-t-il. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous ayez déjà deux enfants ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, tu venais juste d'accoucher et il n'y avait qu'un bébé dans tes bras.

- À vrai dire… Nous aussi, on a trouvé le deuxième dans un fossé. En quelques sortes…

Kiba lui adressa de gros yeux ronds, et elle soupira.

- Je vais te le montrer, mais seulement si tu me promets de garder ça pour toi.

- Affirmatif ! s'exclama son ami.

Elle le conduisit alors dans le souterrain, vers l'endroit où attendaient Naruto et les enfants. La réaction de Kiba en voyant le petit Shun Uzumaki fut mémorable. Pendant qu'il s'égosillait, Hinata échangea un regard avec Naruto, dont le chakra rouge ne s'était pas encore complètement estompé et paraissait toujours suinter des pores de sa peau.

« Je vais bien » semblait-il vouloir lui dire par la pensée. Mais son expression amère ne trompait personne, et surtout pas sa femme. Au travers de ses yeux, Hinata espéra croiser ceux de Kyuubi.

« N'oublie pas » lui envoya-t-elle en pensée. « Un seul mort, et j'aurai ta peau ».

Ainsi fut la neuvième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

Elle allait perdre son enfant, réalisa Hinata avec effarement.

Cette grossesse n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Entre malaises, vomissements, perte totale du contrôle de son chakra, elle avait frôlé la fausse-couche à de nombreuses reprises. Elle en avait bavé, pour atteindre ce sixième mois. Vraiment bavé. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, car si Hagane n'avait pas encore montré de signes de l'influence du Démon, sa mère savait qu'ils se manifesteraient un jour ou l'autre. Et plus que tout au monde, elle voulait donner une chance à Naruto d'avoir des enfants purgés de toute trace du chakra de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre souterraine, Hinata hurlait en se tordant de douleur. Cette douleur, qui aurait été le signal de l'accouchement si l'heure était venue, était de très mauvais augures pour une grossesse si prématurée. Au bout d'une heure à transpirer, gémir, pleurer de souffrance, la jeune femme avait admis qu'elle était en train de faire une fausse-couche. Et elle le refusait, de toute son âme, de toutes ses tripes. Elle avait fait trop d'efforts pour que tout s'arrête maintenant.

Elle avait chassé Naruto de son chevet pour qu'il puisse tenir Shun et Hagane éloignés d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient leur mère souffrante, ce n'était pas un spectacle que devraient avoir deux enfants de quatre ans. Mais il était revenu peu de temps après les avoir confinés dans leur chambre, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire. Depuis, il tentait de la convaincre d'abandonner la lutte contre son corps qui rejetait le fœtus, faisant de son mieux pour la convaincre qu'ils pourraient toujours réessayer plus tard. Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait pas et appliquait sur son ventre la seule technique de premiers soins qu'elle connaissait pour tenter d'enrayer le processus de rejet, en vain.

Une nouvelle contraction la saisit, et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Naruto ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue de sa compagne en train de souffrir.

- Hinata… commença-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Non, coupa-t-elle, la respiration haletante. Tu ne comprends pas… Si ces six mois de souffrance ne mènent à rien, je n'aurai plus jamais le courage de recommencer. Je ne veux pas perdre cette bataille, je ne peux pas.

Mais elle est déjà perdue depuis longtemps, pensa Naruto avec tristesse. Il renonça cependant à essayer de la raisonner, car il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le supplice d'Hinata dura encore des heures, avant qu'un léger répit ne lui permette de s'endormir quelques minutes, épuisée. Mais ces pauses étaient toujours suivies de pics de douleur plus importants que les précédents, aussi Naruto décida-t-il de profiter du sommeil de sa compagne pour plonger dans les abysses de son esprit. Il plongea jusqu'à l'endroit où était enfermé Kyuubi, avec une idée bien précise en tête. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Démon-Renard, celui-ci ouvrit un œil endormi.

- N'y pense même pas, lui dit-il avant que Naruto n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. J'ai sauvé ta petite femme une fois, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas du tout en train de mourir.

Après une courte pause, pendant laquelle il parût réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta :

- Enfin, elle ne mourra pas si elle arrête de s'obstiner. Si elle continue elle va finir par y passer, c'est évident.

Le flegme du Démon face à la perspective de la mort d'Hinata provoqua la colère immédiate de Naruto, qui assena un grand coup de poing sur la grille de la cage. Le fracas métallique qui résonna dans la salle fit ouvrir son deuxième œil à Kyuubi.

- _Ne te fous pas de moi_, s'écria Naruto. Tu lui as sauvé la vie une fois, et maintenant tu vas sauver celle de notre enfant. Tu feras ce que je te dis !

Les neuf queues du Renard s'agitèrent derrière les grilles, l'agacement du Démon clairement perceptible.

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre des avortons qui sont incapables de sauver qui que soit sans mon aide, gamin, grogna-t-il en découvrant les crocs.

Voyant que Naruto ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

- De toute façon, elle ne voudra pas que je le sauve.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu.

- Parce qu'aider cet enfant avant même sa naissance signifie que mon chakra l'influencera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon sang coulera dans ses veines autant que le tien. Toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas vouloir une chose pareille. Surtout pas toi.

Le Renard n'avait pas tord, songea Naruto. Il ne souhaitait qu'une vie ordinaire pour ses enfants, et avait été immensément soulagé en découvrant qu'Hagane paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Avait-il le droit d'imposer à cet enfant une vie semblable à celle qu'il avait eu ? En d'autres temps, il aurait jugé préférable de perdre le bébé, qui ne semblait de toute façon pas être destiné à naître, et d'en faire un autre. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans l'attitude d'Hinata, qui lui faisait penser qu'elle ne se remettrait peut-être pas de la perte de son bébé. Et Naruto ne voulait pas perdre Hinata.

- Fais-le quand même, chuchota-t-il au Renard. Sauve-le, même s'il doit naître avec des crocs et des griffes.

Lorsqu'Hinata se réveilla, elle sentit immédiatement un picotement désagréable dans son ventre. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Naruto avec les mains posées sur elle, et du chakra rouge qui se déversait en quantité impressionnante dans son ventre.

- M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faible. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sauve le bébé, puisque tu y tiens à ce point, répondit-il sans la regarder. C'était la seule solution.

- N-Non. Non. _Non !_ A-Arrête ! _Je t'en prie, arrête !_

Elle essaya d'enlever les mains de sur son ventre, mais elle se brûla au contact du chakra. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du sacrifice que cela représentait pour son compagnon de se servir de Kyuubi pour sauver sa grossesse, et cette perspective l'épouvantait plus que tout autre chose. Naruto ignorait qu'Hagane avait également été influencée par Kyuubi, en échange de sa propre vie. Cette idée seule lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trahi la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle. Le voir transformer en monstre son deuxième enfant sans le savoir, pour la sauver _elle,_ lui était insupportable.

- Je t'en prie, arrête, Naruto, reprit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je n'en veux plus, on en aura un autre. S'il-te-plaît… Je t'en supplie…

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, et le chakra maléfique continuait de soigner et de restructurer ce fœtus qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. Par l'intermédiaire du chakra qui l'envahissait, Kyuubi s'adressa à elle d'un ton narquois : « Un donné pour un rendu, on dirait. Je pense pouvoir faire mieux qu'avec la précédente… ».

Ainsi fut la dixième rencontre d'Hinata et Kyuubi.

oOo

Fin du One-shot.

* * *

Pfiou… Ce projet était tout simplement énorme. Long, compact, fatigant. Mais tellement délicieux à écrire.

En gros, vous avez là un résumé de la vie d'Hinata et Naruto avant le commencement de l'histoire principale, par l'intermédiaire des rencontres d'Hinata avec Kyuubi. J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura aidé à comprendre pourquoi Hinata a du mal avec Takibi, pourquoi telle fille a été influencée de telle manière et l'autre de telle manière (ce point n'est pas encore très clair, mais j'en parlerai sûrement plus tard), pourquoi Kiba n'a pas été surpris lorsque je l'ai fais rencontré Shun dans la fic principale (chapitre 16)… J'ai essayé de faire évoluer la relation entre Hinata et Kyuubi tout au long du chapitre, en parallèle de celle entre Hinata et Naruto, de faire prendre plus d'assurance à Hinata par rapport au démon… Et j'ai aussi essayé de respecté la chronologie que je me suis fixée, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Je sais qu'Hinata fait beaucoup de fausses-couches, mais j'ai décidé qu'elle faisait partie de ces femmes pour qui mener une grossesse à terme est un véritable parcours du combattant. Ce n'est pas gratuit, il ne faut simplement pas oublier qu'une vie de combats, puis de fuite effrénée à travers les pays, est loin d'être la condition idéale pour une grossesse sans accro. Son corps est prématurément usé par la vie qu'elle mène, et le stresse qu'elle ressent en permanence à cause des chasseurs de déserteurs, de la sécurité de ses enfants, de la menace de Kyuubi, est également un facteur déterminant. Quand à la nouvelle grossesse dans la fic principale, vous verrez bientôt.

J'espère que ça vous a plût, à moi oui en tous cas ! Et écrivez-moi des reviews, s'il-vous-paît, cela me comblerai de bonheur. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Trop long ? Pas assez ? Bâclé ? Réussi ? Découpage bizarre ? Dites-moi tout !


End file.
